


I know I love you

by FireSoul



Series: Waking Up In Vegas [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: Sara and Len have a much needed chat or two since Sara ran off.





	I know I love you

When Rip got the call from Professor Stein that Sara was with him and would be returning to the Waverider with him and Jax, well the word relieved would be an understatement. He had Ray contact her family and friend and let them know that she was safe; although why she had gone to Central City in the first place was an answer he hadn't been able to get out of the scientist. Regardless repairs to the Waverider continued as planned, even Lisa Snart showed up to help out a few times, and before anyone knew it, it was time to head out.

"Could've told me you're a hero now," It was Lisa's voice that cut through Leonard's thoughts. He was sitting alone on the bridge, not willing to admit that he was actually getting nervous about Sara's return. He still has no idea why she left in the first place, or why she was so worked up over getting a divorce the night that she did.

"I thought you knew," he drawled as he stood up and turned to see his sister with a smirk creeping over her face in the doorway of the room. "Come to say goodbye?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Actually the whole bad guy thing isn't as much fun without you and Mick around, and now that I know you're not coming back to it I thought…" She trailed off and gave another shrug while slowly making her way into the room. "Maybe see if the hero game is any fun." She suggested and Leonard gave her a knowing smirk.

"You just want to try your luck with Ramon when he isn't trying to arrest you," he teased and in response Lisa only shrugged.

"It'd be nice," she admitted and so with his smirk still in tact, and making sure nobody else was around to see it, Leonard rose out of his seat and wrapped his baby sister in a hug.

Lisa pressed her head into his chest, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms tightly around her brother's torso. All her life she had been taught that fathers were supposed to protect their daughters; that their arms were supposed to be a safe haven for their little girls. But for Lisa that had always been Lenny. He had always protected her from Lewis, and ever since that day Rip's plans nearly erased him from her life, she had longed for his hugs even more. Sometimes she wondered how many scars he would have, or wouldn't have, had he not been the big brother that he is. Ever since that day, she's realized that he could've turned away when Lewis was punishing her all those years. But he chose to shield her from what he saw, he chose to help her, and she would never be able to repay him for what he did.

"Just remember," he said as they pulled apart, "I'll undoubtedly be traveling into the future at some point, meaning if Ramon does ANYTHING, I'll find out before it ever happens, and I'll come back and end him." He promised and Lisa gave him a pout.

"Come on, I can take care of myself now, I'm a big girl." She mocked and he smirked.

"That's what you think," He teased before sighing because he could hear the main entrance of the ship opening up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to my wife."  
.  
.  
.

Leonard didn't go to the main entrance of course, the rest of the team was already congregating around there with the intentions of asking Sara why she ran off. At the very least Rip would be there and demanding an answer from her, and he didn't want to confront her with the others around. So instead he went off to the cargo bay, as he no longer has a bedroom of his own to go hide in and it was likely to be one of the top places Sara would search for him. He didn't want to push her into talking; she would come find him when she was good and ready. He considered that could take all day, or hell even all week, so he was surprised when she showed up in the doorway before they even got the call from Rip to report to the bridge for the time jump.

She stood her for a minute, arms folded across her midsection and weight shifting between her feet uncomfortably. He looked up at her once, acknowledging that she was there, but then he simply returned to the game of solitaire that he had begun to pass the time until she came and found him.

"Can I come in?" She finally asked; he still didn't look up.

"Public space," he replied and so she pushed herself away from the doorway and settled down across from him.

She watched him play for a silent minute, trying to gather her thoughts but instead getting distracted by the methodic flipping of his cards. She waited until he got stuck, the two of them sitting there in the heavy and hardly bearable silence until he started to double-check his rows.

"Black four on the red five, second row." She tipped and without so much as a nod he made the move, then continued playing for another two or three moves.

"You have a nice trip to Central City?" He finally asked, knowing that it was his turn to speak.

"Yeah," she answered quickly but at the same time slowly, like it wasn't what she wanted to say but at the same time she couldn't think of anything else to say. "I'm sorry." She continued; Len gave a sigh.

"It's alright, truth be told it was rather entertaining watching Palmer walk around worried about your buddy Queen coming after him for us losing you." He said but when his eyes flicked up at Sara he saw that she didn't find the image amusing, and that her face was serious with no hints of wavering.

"Len," she said sternly, he simply raised his eyebrows for her to continue and so she sighed before straightening up and running a hand through her hair. "Look I…" she trailed off, biting her lip as if in thought when in actuality it was also in an effort to keep herself from throwing up. He was staring her down, and so obviously she looked away, trying to compose herself without fully breaking down in the first place.

She wasn't close to crying, or maybe she was and she just didn't know it. What she did know was that every instinct she had in her was screaming at her to run. She couldn't go here, she COULDN'T become something with him. She's died, and she still hasn't fully healed from that. She couldn't drag Leonard down into that brokenness. Not to mention her romantic history. Her and Ollie were a bad idea from the start; sleeping with her sister's boyfriend and then later trying to just pick it up where they left off when she so clearly was neither ready for a relationship nor the right person for him was just a disaster. Not to mention that she had only left Nyssa a few weeks beforehand, and that had not gone over well. The second time they broke up it had been Nyssa's doing, asking Sara to leave her past behind. Ironically that is the very thing she's struggling with right now. She's made so many mistakes in the past; hurt so many people, who's to say she won't hurt Leonard in the long run?

"I didn't mean what I said," she finally found herself blurting out. "There's no reason to rush getting a divorce, we can wait it out like we originally planned." She continued when he raised a skeptical eyebrow at her claim.

"Ok," he drawled once she had explained herself, and she knew that she was not out of trouble yet. "But mind telling me what sent you into a panic in the first place?" He asked and so she took a deep breath and decided that her feet were suddenly interesting enough to look at while she spoke.

"Sin asked why I was wearing the ring," she replied before looking up to see him waiting for her to continue. "I told her that our marriage means nothing and she asked why I was wearing the ring if that were true." She explained before deciding right then what exactly it was she was hoping Leonard would agree to. "So I've decided that I don't want to wear the ring," she said and while Len did look surprised he didn't look offended or anything. "I know it was meant to be a joke, but it's not anymore." She deadpanned; they both knew this of course. Be it consciously or subconsciously, they were both well aware that their wedding rings were no longer a joke, hell they weren't to sure that they ever had been.

"I'm not good with feelings Sara," Leonard warned and she nodded.

"Neither am I," she assured him, reaching over and taking his hand in hers. He looked down at this for a moment, just staring at their joined hands and wondering when in the last five seconds he had wrapped his fingers around hers, because his grip on her was just as firm as hers on him. "I don't know what we are," she admitted, getting his eyes to meet hers once more. "I know that in any time beyond 2018, for now, we're legally married. But I don't know what it is that we actually are to each other." She continued,

"I hope you're not looking for an answer, because I don't have one." He admitted and for the first time since she returned she actually smiled at him, huffing out a small laugh of amusement.

"No," she confirmed, "I'm just telling you what I know, and I'm asking you if we can just keep doing whatever it is that we've been doing, like the last few days never happened." She requested, she watched as Leonard's face turned thoughtful for a minute while he studied their joined hands curiously.

"As long as I don't have to sleep on Mick's floor anymore," he eventually agreed and although she tried to hide it, a big and rather bright smile made it's way across Sara's face.

"As long as you don't misbehave crook," she teased and he smirked, he may not know exactly what the two of them are to each other either, but he was willing to follow her lead and find out.  
.  
.  
.

Over the course of the following months things on the ship remained business as usual, although what that entails for the Legends has a tendency to vary. They were still flying around time chasing criminals, still doing anything and everything they could to get on each other's last nerve, and they were still somehow managing to keep the time stream from obliterating itself despite very few of their plans working out as they were intended.

During all this time the relationship between Sara and Leonard started to resemble something more along the lines of dating. They returned to sleeping together, though what they were actually doing in there nobody could say for sure. But the relationship wasn't affecting their performance on missions in any way so nobody really cared, except for Courtney who didn't particularly enjoy listening to their nighttime activities when they did occur.

So yeah, everything had been pretty much business as usual for weeks now. But of course with this group that can only mean one thing; something big is about to go wrong.

They had landed in Virginia in the middle of the Civil War. Rip had sent Kendra and Amaya undercover as nurses on the battlefield, and Leonard and Mick as soldiers. They were never supposed to be sent out into action, but things never really do work out the way they're supposed to.  
.  
.  
.

Sara was in the armory of the ship, sharpening her knives in anticipation for the next mission when she heard a big commotion coming from the hallway. Her curiosity peaked, she decided that there was too much noise for her to stay put and so she placed down her weapon, as the shouting voices were those of Rip and Mick and directed at each other, and she made way for the door. In the hall she found most of the team already gathered and heading towards the med bay, which couldn't mean anything good.

"What happened?" She asked as she approached, both Jax and Ray turning to see her and giving her odd looks of hesitance.

"Sara, go back to your room." Ray instructed her, a finality that she knew she didn't like lacing his voice.

"Why?" She demanded,

"Just go," he ordered, the panic look on his face only unnerving her more and more.

"Why?" She asked again, this time trying to push past him and get into the room but he blocked her path. "Ray let me through," she demanded but he was set on not doing as she asked. "Ray!" She all but shouted as he tried to use his superior height against her, but he ultimately failed and when she got inside all she saw was Leonard laying unconscious on the chair, covered in blood.

She tried to run to him, but now Rip stepped in front of her and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders, pushing back against her with enough force to keep her from squirming around him.

"Sara," He said sternly but the tears were already clouding her eyes.

"Leonard! Len!" She all but cried as she tried to push past the captain and get to her boyfriend.

"Sara listen to me," Rip tried but she wasn't having it. "Sara!" He finally shouted and so she finally stopped her fighting, for the time being, and looked at him. "He's alive, but he was shot and then stabbed by the tip of the musket. Gideon needs to look him over because we don't know how long he was down before Mr. Rory found him, so I need you to go." He instructed but upon hearing that he was kicking her out Sara began her fight all over again.

"No! No!" She cried out as she fought against Rip, who was now pushing against her with all his might but he wasn't doing any good.

"Mr. Jackson!" Rip finally called over Sara, gesturing with one hand for Jax to come over. "Mr. Jackson!" He called again, desperate to get this situation under control as soon as possible.

One minute Sara was fighting hard against Rip and the next thing she knew Jax's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and she was being lifted off the ground and carried away.

The others watched helplessly as Jax carried Sara away, kicking and screaming the whole time, and only once the two of them were down the hall and out of sight did they revert their attention back to Leonard.

"Gideon, how is he?" Rip asked fearfully, considering Leonard looked to be about half dead already no one could really blame him for the shakiness in his voice.

"Mr. Snart sustained minimal damage apart from major loss of blood from the bullet itself, however the rust on the tip of the musket has caused an infection which I am currently working to treat. He will require stitches for the wound and should make a full recovery given enough rest." The AI announced and everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll go tell Sara," Mick elected before turning on his heel and heading for Sara's bedroom, not wanting to stare at his unconscious partner for another minute longer.  
.  
.  
.

Hours later, after Snart had been stitched up and the others had all gone off to bed, Sara sat in the med bay brushing her thumb over Leonard's knuckles. She was embarrassed; actually make that humiliated. It isn't like her to cry, let alone have a full on breakdown. But when she saw Len lying there she could've sworn he was dead, and even after Rip told her otherwise she didn't really believe it. She needed to see for herself, to feel his pulse for herself, to stand close enough to see his chest rise up and down.

"Hey," a voice said from the doorway, Sara peered over her shoulder to see Courtney standing there in sweats and holding a mug.

"Hey," the older blonde replied and so Courtney entered, setting the bug down on the small bedside table of the med bay so that Sara could see that it contained hot chocolate.

"I don't know if you like hot chocolate or not, my mom always make me some when I'm upset." She explained awkwardly and Sara smiled up at her.

"Thanks," she said, "You're not going to try and drag me off to bed?" She asked and Courtney chuckled.  
"Nah, besides I like it better when the two of you aren't in your room." She mocked and Sara laughed.

"Well don't get use to it," She warned, "Because once he's better-"

"I'll be sleeping on Jax's floor for a week, got it." Courtney interrupted, "Goodnight." She said before leaving Sara alone with Leonard.

"Night," Sara called back.  
.  
.  
.

When Leonard woke up he felt nothing, and then he felt a very dull pain. He also felt something curled around his fingers, and he glanced down to see Sara sitting bent over in a chair beside him, her head pillowed in her arms and one hand wrapped around his. He smirked at the sight, and shifted a little to test the limits of his stiff body. He felt numb mostly, and the pull of stitches in his side, and finally he felt Sara stirring awake thanks to his movements.

"Hey," She greeted him with a tired smile as she woke.

"Hey," he said back, "So I take it I got shot?" He asked and she laughed.

"Good guess," she mocked and he hummed in agreement.

"How bad?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Bad enough to need stitches, and about a month benched from combat missions." She explained and he frowned, he didn't like the sound of that. "It looked worse than it was," she continued, a solemn and dare Leonard say scared look in her eye. "Most of the damage was blood loss and infection, but god I thought you were dead." She confessed and Len couldn't help but look at her puzzled, he hadn't realized it had been that bad.

"Sorry to disappoint," he finally teased and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious," she told him, "I've already lost one person that I love since joining this mission, I don't want to lose you two." She continued and at first Len was taken back, as neither of them had ever before used the word love. His shock only lasted a minute before she looked down at her lap in embarrassment and so, not wanting her to retract her previous statement, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze until she looked him in the eye once again.

"Deal, but only if I don't have to lose the one person on this ship that I love." He bargained and she grinned honestly at first, then it turned into a teasing expression.

"Mick?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"A second ago I loved you, and now I hate you assassin." He replied but she only laughed before leaning over and capturing his lips between hers.

"No," she said with a smile just as she pulled away, "You still love me."


End file.
